


Sometimes Jealousy Kills Plants

by firecracker189



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Rhett & Link, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression, F/M, Gen, Little!Ethan, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg!rhett, daddy!tyler, little!link, nsap, toddler!Link, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Rhett's babysitting. Link is jealous.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Sometimes Jealousy Kills Plants

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Rhett looked over to where Link was building a tower, Ethan sitting just off to the side looking disconcerted. 

“Sad.” He mumbled, putting his blocks down. 

“Why’re you sad?” Rhett paused the tv and took his feet off the ottoman. “C’mere for a second, Ethan.” 

Ethan scrambled over, planting his face in Rhett’s neck and holding on for all he was worth. Rhett rubbed his back. 

“Why’re you so sad all the sudden, hmm?” 

“Miss Daddy.” 

“He’s coming back soon, buddy. I promise. As soon as he’s done running errands he’s gonna be back to get you.” Rhett flipped Netflix over to Paw Patrol and ran a hand through Ethan’s messy hair. “C’mon. Why don’t you sit with me a while and we’ll watch Paw Patrol.” He grabbed Mable off the coffee table and passed the beloved stuffie to Ethan. Ethan hugged the stuffed animal close and Rhett rocked from side to side until the little whines stopped. They got through the first five minutes of the episode before Link noticed. 

“Link.” Rhett started. “You be nice. Ethan’s missin’ his Daddy an’ you get me all day long and later tonight.” Link pulled a face and scooted his butt closer, patting at Rhett’s knee with a whine. 

“Bubba, Link sits?” 

“My lap isn’t big enough for two of you,” Rhett explained. “Ethan needs my cuddles right now, can you be a good boy and sit right there for me? You can sit right there on the floor and watch tv.” 

Link considered it for a moment, distracted by the action happening on the television. Then he seemed to re-notice the situation and get upset all over again. “Bubba, hold?” he whined, eyes wide and earnest behind his glasses. Ethan curled more into Rhett, hands grabbing at his shirt at the prospect of possibly losing cuddles. 

“Link, I’ll hold you later, okay? Ethan needs some love right now.” 

“Link need love.” He said sulkily, eyeing the potted cactus on the center table. 

“Don’t you even think about it.” Rhett said firmly. 

Link looked back over his shoulder, towards Ethan curled up on Rhett’s lap. “Not do nothin’.” He said, the same edge of sulk to his tone as he reached forward and pushed the pot right off the table, delighted when it cracked down the side and spilled dirt into the floor. 

“_Corner_. Now.” Rhett pointed. Link swaggered his way into the corner, an extremely self satisfied and vindictive look on his face as he plopped down onto his butt and turned himself around. Rhett fumbled, setting a timer for five minutes on his phone and rubbing absently at Ethan’s back. 

“Link was bad.” Ethan mumbled quietly. 

“Yeah, he was. But he’s gonna apologize when his timeout is over. And then we’re all gonna sit right here until your Daddy comes home.” 

* * *

“Why did you do that?” Rhett cleaned up the last of the dirt with the hand vac, dumping the forlorn shards of pot into the trash. “You know better, Link.” 

Link sat on the sofa and watched him, fiddling with his hands. “Um. Link know. Link mad. Ummm Bubba give Ethan love. Link want love. Feels bad ummmm, here,” he gestured to his chest. 

“It made you feel bad?” Rhett straightened and carried the trash back into the kitchen. “Were you jealous of Ethan?” he sat down beside Link and Link wrapped himself around him. 

“Ummm maybes. But onlys little bits.” 

“Just a little bit jealous?” he ran a hand through Link’s hair. Link nodded. “Well, next time you feel that way, maybe you can talk to me instead of killing Christy’s plants. Sound good?” Link nodded again. “Good boy. Thank you for talking with me.” 


End file.
